


Side

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Friendship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Strike Team Delta, blackhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in years Hawkeye and Black Widow are on opposing sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side

**Author's Note:**

> 17th in series.

When Clint finds out Natasha chose her side he was very sad.  
Sad because they were on opposite sides in this impending battle.  
When Steve told him, he didn't understand why Natasha was OK with this and fighting her friends.  
But Clint has known Natasha longer than Steve.  
He knows Natasha made a choice to fight for what she believes in.  
He is glad.  
This is why he freed her from the Red Room.  
So she could make her own choices.  
He also knows she is willing to do anything to keep Maria safe just like he is with Bruce. He knew that's a little harder for Steve to understand.  
He just hopes beyond the battle and bruises he still has her friendship and her trust.  
Because they will always be partners even when on opposite sides He is glad Bruce is away and safe.

So when Natasha asks if they are still friends, he replies it depends on how hard she hits him.  
He hopes Natasha understands how painful this is for him just as it is for her.


End file.
